A Nike Hallowe'n
by R2-D2106
Summary: Based on that 70's show season one halloween episode. Find out facts about everyone's fave pilots! Staring Biggs, Wes, Hobbie,Mirax and Jacklyn Parker-i don't own anything u reconize


**I sort of ripped this off from the Season One That 70's Show Halloween episode. I apoligize for the charectors being OOC. They're pot smokin' teenagers, what more of an explanation do you need?**

A Nike Hallowe'n

Three years before the Battle of Yavin

EDC BASE: Salem Institute of Technology (SIT), Taanab

"Guess what tomorrow is?!" Wes Janson called, walking towards the other eleven pilots of Nike Squadron, who were still reeling from the fact they got chucked into the reaches of the best base in EDC history.

"Um, we got that history test?" Derek "Hobbie" Klivian asked.

"Nope."

"We're running sims from dawn till dusk?" Nike Four asked.

"Nopers."

Silence.

"Hallowe'n's tomorrow. Ya'll got the day off."

The pilots scrammed. Wes Janson giving them the day off on Hallowe'n was akin to Tarkin having an illegitimate child that he trained as a clone of himself.

The next day…

Biggs Darklighter rolled over, burying himself even more under the comforter, wrapping an arm around his beloved girlfriend. This was the life. They both had the day off, no Wes to annoy them. That is until some nerfherder started pulling on his sheets.  
Biggs tugged back, for no good, self-respecting pilot would give up the warmth of his own bed without a fight. Mirax simply kicked out, trying to loosen the person's grip on the sheets. Eventually, the effort doubled, making it almost impossible for whomever it was to pull their covers off, and with it, make them waste time awake that was better spent sleeping.

Eventually, though, the Force proved that it was not on his side and the covers got tugged off, leaving both bereft of warmth and curling into balls as best as they could without changing position. "Do you want me to kill him or do you want to do it?" Mirax asked sleepily.

"You'll leave less of a mess," Biggs said, trying to ignore the bright light that suddenly appeared on the edge of his vision.

He heard a sound that sounded like a carbonator overheating or the fan sputtering just before it broke. He knew that sound all too well. Wes Janson was laughing.

"What do you want, Wes?" He said, opening his eyes and surrendering himself to the unpleasantness of the situation as he got out of bed.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just planning a little excursion tonight and I'd like you and Mirax to come along." He ducked as Mirax chucked her comlink at him.

"Where to?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't regret this.

"You know," Wes said. "_There."_

"No." Mirax said. "There's no way in hell I'm going there."

"C'mon." Wes pleaded. "It'll be fun."

"And do what?" Biggs asked, going through his trunk for a clean jumpsuit. "Look at an old burnt-out building?"

"No, that's where they keep our permanent records and I'd like to see mine." Wes said, throwing himself on the unmade bed.

"Yeah, and see how many times they've recommended you for psycho-therapy." Mirax said, going into the fresher.

"No, just for the heck of it." Wes said,

How he was ever made commander, Biggs didn't want to know.

Later that night….

Later that night, Biggs, Mirax, Jackie, Wes and Hobbie walked into the old, burnt out school.

"Why we are here when we could be soliciting knuckleheads for candy, I'll never understand." Jackie said, flopping down onto a dusty chair.

"Lack of decent guys to lug around is my guess." Mirax said, taking out a paper bag. "Any of you want to try this? Dad picked it up last time he was on Tatooine."

Five minutes later, a cloud of green smoke wafted up into the clogged ventilation shafts.

"You know, my dad's had a stash of this in his office for as long as I can remember, and I've never tried it." Biggs said, feeling better about their situation. "Now I understand why folks do this. It feels great."

"And the gold goes to the moron with the biggest brain." Jackie said. "The stuff on Alderaan just doesn't compete with this." She leaned back and stretched. "So how much is this going for on the market?"

"Twenty Imperial for three kilos." Mirax said. "The cheap crap they got on Alderaan's going for two a kilo-and these aren't standard measurements. It's just however you know how much you think you got by weighing it with your hand."

"So, Mirax, Biggs. Explain to me how you two have had access to this sort of stuff for practically your natural lives and never touched it." Wes said. "I mean, even Hobbie's been around the block a few times."

"And it keeps getting better." Hobbie said. "Hey, you know what we should do? Buy the cheap stuff on Alderaan and sell it here for the going rates on Tatooine, man. We'd make like a fifty percent profit."

"That's it." Jackie said. "When Hobbie starts talking business in a three-sixty, the galaxy's going down the crapper. I'm outta here. Mirax?"

"Yeah,"

The two girls left, leaving the three guys in the three-sixty.

"You know, I don't know how the hell I'm dating Jackie," Wes said, turning the subject to a more serious matter. "I mean, she's like a babe, and I'm the squad commander. Can't I get in trouble for overstepping some sort of boundary?"

"Yeah, if the brass were actually paying attention when she gives those 'supply' repots." Hobbie said. "That and I'd like to sleep in a bed for a change tonight, Wes."

"Sorry man, I'm already sleeping there." Biggs said. "Mirax has been so, what's the word? Emotional lately. It's like I think I know what she's thinking, but then I'm wrong. Girls are so confusing"

"Biggs, she got thrown into an Anger Management group- quite literally, I'm afraid." Hobbie said. "That and when they aren't with us, they're hanging out with Plourr Ilo, Jesmin Ackbar, and Asyr Sel'ir. Those girls were like, chucked out of military school man."

"Jesmin? I don't think so" Wes said. "She's EDC cause her uncle was, man. That and he's now in charge of the Rebel Fleet. Think of it, hello? Anyone say easy access to training and all that? She's like the cool gal everyone knows. Besides, that group has too much anger in it. They like needed her to join so they'd balance it out. Too much anger, now that just ain't healthy, man."

They were interrupted by a loud bang. "What the hell was that?" Hobbie asked before bursting into giggles.

A half hour later, Jackie and Mirax returned and they were standing at a table with the guys looking at five manila folders. "Are those what I think they are?" Biggs asked in a hushed voice.

"Yep." Mirax said proudly.

"No way, we hit the jackpot-Ow, losing feeling, losing feeling!" Wes was bent almost double as Mirax twisted his arm around his back.

"Say it." She said.

"Okay- _you_ hit the jackpot!" Mirax released his arm and Wes went to stand on the other side of Hobbie.

"Let's see. Darklighter coma Biggs." Jackie said, picking up a file at random. "Oh, here we go, apparently you killed an engine when you were six and had to repeat the class."

"I didn't!" Biggs protested. "It broke on me. It's not my fault I had to repeat the class. It was that damn teacher-he didn't listen to my explanation."

"Wait- you're eighteen?" Wes asked, looking over Jackie's shoulder.

"Well, yeah." Biggs said.

"You could have been buying us beer all this time?" Mirax demanded in a shrill voice smacking him. "What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"I'm-Ow! Losing feeling, losing feeling!" Biggs said as his wrist was twisted backwards.

"You're saying that instead of us spending tonight at an old dump, we could have been out drinking?" Mirax asked.

"YES!" Biggs shouted. "I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MENTION THAT BEFORE!" Mirax, satisfied, let go.

"Well, well well, next victim." Wes said, picking up Mirax's folder and looking at it. He giggled. "Anyone want to know Mirax's middle name?"

"NO!" Mirax cried, smacking him down. "NEVER TELL ANYONE THAT!" She kicked him onto the floor.  
Watching the wall, Hobbie thought. It looked like that scene from that holo where the guy was being beat to death.

Wes lay still as Mirax caught her breath. He looked up and said. "It's Karen."

Mirax kicked him in the stomach for good measure.

"Next, up, Jackie Parker come on down, it's your turn to play what's in your file?" Hobbie said, picking up Jackie's file.

"Fine." She said, glaring at Wes. "You'll see that it's flawless."

"Not according to one, Miss Dedo-how the hell do you pronounce that?" He studied the file. "Whatever. Looks like someone had a hard time keeping her clothes on in kindergarten." He looked up, grinning. "Real sorry I missed that."

"Stuff it." Jackie said, frogging his shoulder. "Yours is next." She reminded him. "Oh, wait, there's my supposedly loyal boyfriend to consider." She picked up Wes's file. "And it seems Wes decided he'd start pranking way back in pre-k when he covered the slide in shaving cream."

"Actually," Hobbie said, clearing his throat. "That was me."

"What?" The group said, facing Hobbie.  
"Yeah, I figured it was the best way to you know, leave my mark on the playground." He said. "Hey-I was three! All I knew was that it was white and looked like whipped cream."

"So, you pretty much destroyed all potential I had to be a good kid." Wes said. "Thanks, man."

"Well, Hobbie, you're file's last." Biggs said, opening it. "Looks like you racked up a lot of demerits before you even reached third grade."

"Hey-I'm proud of those demerits." Hobbie said. "I spent weeks systematically planning the Great TP-ing of the Cafeteria."

Around midnight, the gang stood around a hole they had dug a few feet from their current dormitory.

"So, we're all in agreement." Wes said. "We never mention this again."

"Except for the part about Biggs buying us beer." Jackie said.

"Naturally. See you in hell, permanent records." He said, throwing the files into the hole.

"This is stupid," Hobbie said, teeth chattering. "Why don't we just burn them?"

"Hobbs, they've already been in a fire." Biggs said. "They're not going to burn."

"I think we should do this all proper-like, chuck a handful of dirt on the grave, then fill it in, and go around looking all like we got a bad hangover for the next few days." Mirax said.

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Casue we're all going out to go get drunk enough to forget about this except for the map we've got." Mirax said. She handed out pieces of flimsiplast to each. "The day we die, we have these on us. We take this to the grave."

"Then why the record?" Biggs asked.

"For the next generation. Then, we'll be heroes. If we tell anyone of our generation, they'll call us crazy and lock us in the nuthouse."

Years later, when Corran heard the story after he had found Mirax's map locked in a drawer from Jordan, he never questioned the sanity of the five teens at that point in history. In fact, he took some leave…

Let us all use our imaginations from there.

**So, what do you think? HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! **

**and YEY! I APPLIED TO COLLEGE! I'm such a celebrator.**


End file.
